<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a dinner date by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752301">a dinner date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony decide that it’s time they invited Peter over for dinner, and to begin a relationship with him. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a dinner date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a need to write these three together again. :) Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure he’s not going to say no?” Pepper asks, draping herself against Tony’s back as he works on another project for the Avengers. “Because I’m pretty sure he’s going to say no. And that will make me sad. You don’t want me sad, do you?” She shifts her weight from being against Tony, and then leans up against his desk as she hears him release a long, exaggerated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sets his stylus down, and turns towards her with his eyes closed. “Pepper. Darling. Love of my life. He’s going to say yes. If he doesn’t, then he’s missing out. But I know for a fact that he’s not going to say no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Are you telling him <em>you</em> want to take him out? Because you know he loves you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watches her husband rub his face, and hears another long sigh leave his mouth. “No. I’m going to phrase it as a ‘we’ scenario. Not me, and definitely not you.” He picks up his stylus and turns back to his tablet. “Really, though - you should just ask him out yourself. His answer might surprise you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it so difficult with him?” Pepper muses, as she picks up one of the pictures that Tony has on his desk. It’s a picture of him with the person they’re currently talking about, on the day he’d graduated from college. “What if he’s in a relationship right now? I can’t be that person that takes him away from his happiness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pepper.” She lifts her knee up, resting her head on it as she looks at Tony with an apologetic look on her face. “He’s not. If he was, we wouldn’t be entertaining this idea right now. But you <em>have</em> to trust me, darling. Please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you, Tony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Now, would you let me get back to work? Your legs are distracting me.” He gestures to her bare leg, the shorts she’s wearing now tucked up closer to her hips. “I need to get this finished, or Fury is going to be breathing down my neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Returning the picture to where she picks it up from, she leans over and kisses her husband’s cheek. “Tell me how it goes when you call him?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you’re making me nervous about this. I didn’t have any nerves going into this, and now I feel like I’ve swallowed some lava. This is ridiculous.” Tony rotates his wrist, shaking his head as Pepper walks towards the door. “I’m blaming you if he says no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me??” She halts, turning around to look at him. “I’m not the one that’s going to make him say no! You are!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pepper, I swear to God-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving.” Pepper doesn’t want to listen to her husband ramble more, and instead shuts the door behind her. She looks up at the stairs and decides to go see if there’s an outfit she can find that will be suitable for this, if Tony is right and the person says yes. Maybe they won’t. Maybe she will be right, and her worry is not unjustifiable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony comes up to their room twenty minutes later. “He said yes.” Tony leans against the door jamb, a smirk on his lips. “Could you please stop worrying now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know it’s the both of us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” She stands up from the chair she’s been reading her tablet on and walks over to him. “I told him I’d text him where to meet us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we go out? Or should we cook dinner here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be full of nervous energy, so why don’t you run to the store and pick up some ingredients so that we can make a nice dinner here.” Tony puts his hands on her shoulders, and begins to massage them. “Please. I need you to go away for a bit, darling. Your energy is killing me right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs, and nods her head. “Fine. But you’re sure he-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Yes</em>.” The hands on her shoulders hold a little bit tighter. “Now, I’m thinking we should do lasagna from scratch. That’s always a good meal, right? And your sauce is amazing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do have some in the freezer that I could use.” Pepper nods. “Okay, fine. I’ll go and grab a few items from the store. What time is he going to be here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I need to tell him first. But I’ll suggest six?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.” She kisses him on the lips, a radiant smile on her face. “You’re sure about this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I sure? I should be the one asking you. I feel like I’m setting the two of you up, not the three of us.” The smirk returns to Tony’s face, Pepper feeling unusually giddy as she laughs. “See? You’re acting like a teenager. You’re ridiculous, Ms. Potts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Pepper pushes his shoulder and laughs when he pretends that she’s hurt him. “Six, hmm? That doesn’t leave me a lot of time. I really should go.” She looks down at herself. “Tell him six thirty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m telling him six because if I change it to later, I’m going to have to deal with you being nervous. So the sooner he can be here, the better. Hell, I might just tell him to come over now, and he can help us prepare the food in the kitchen. It’s not like he hasn’t done that before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony!” Picking up her hair tie, she grabs her hair and throws it up into a messy bun. “But it’s different!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be, is what I’m saying.” Tony cups her face with both of his hands. “I love you, Pepper. Nothing is going to change drastically like you think it is. He’ll surprise you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At four minutes to six, the doorbell rang. Pepper wipes her hands off on the apron she has tied around her waist and walks barefoot over to the door. She opens it and smiles as she sees their date has arrived with what looks like a box of Godiva chocolate and a semi-expensive bottle of wine. “Peter.” She smiles, and steps forward to greet him. Her husband’s protege, Peter Parker - the world’s ‘Spider-Man’, and now her guest. “It’s so nice to see you, sweetie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hi, Ms. Potts. I mean, P-Pepper.” She feels his arms touch her body carefully, Pepper stepping closer to him to bridge the gap between their bodies. Finally she feels him relax against her bosom, smiling as she knows he’s probably very aware of where his face is currently resting. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s our pleasure.” She says, holding Peter in her arms for a little bit longer.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dear, I’m sure there are many men that would love to suffocate and die by your breasts, but cut Peter some slack. This is our first date, after all.” Tony appears at her side, a wide toothy grin on his face. “Peter, I’m so sorry. Pepper - you can let go now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Peter doesn’t move, making her feel a little better as she turns to give her husband a quick glare. In fact, she feels him rub his head a little against her chest, making her smile. “I’m okay, Tony.” Peter’s voice is a little muffled by the fabric of her dress. “You smell really nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Pepper pulls her arms away, and takes the items in Peter’s hands. “Who told you about my sweet tooth?” She looks at the box of Godiva truffles and smiles. “Tony?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never.” He holds his arms out, and she watches as Peter hugs him with the same enthusiasm as he’d just shown to her. She sees Tony close his eyes as he holds Peter, making her heart expand in her chest, thoroughly happy that Peter is here with them tonight. “Okay, fine. Maybe it was me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s laugh echoes behind her as she makes her way back into the kitchen. “Peter, I know you’ve been here for dinner many times before, but Tony’s explained to you tonight is different yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ms. Potts.” Peter and Tony follow her, Pepper grabbing a wine key from the drawer. “I mean, Pepper.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sweetie.” She nods her head, about to tell him to address her by her first name, otherwise it’s going to be a very long evening. “You don’t have to be shy about calling me by my first name. I like hearing you say it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, Pepper.” Peter nods his head, as she uncorks the bottle. “I hope you like that kind of wine? I’m sorry it’s not a very expensive label, but I’m trying to pay off some student loans right now and-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like the guy you work for needs to pay you more.” Tony comments, throwing an arm over Peter’s shoulder. Pepper rolls her eyes, but smiles as she pours the three of them some wine. “I hear that guy’s a real slave driver.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really is.” Pepper hands Peter a glass first, then hands another to Tony. “You didn’t tell me he has debt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pepper, I’ve <em>tried</em> but he-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shakes his head. “I don’t want his charity, Pepper. I can pay for it myself like everyone else my age.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetie - but you really shouldn’t worry about that. Especially if we….If this works out.” She holds her glass up to toast. “To a fun night of getting to know one another a bit more intimately.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Cheers.” She hears Peter stutter a little, sharing a look with Tony as they both smile and clink their glasses against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red wine has a bit more of an acidic taste than she would prefer, but overall it tastes nice. She’s suffered through worse. “Tony has offered <em>many</em> times to pay my debt, but I tell him no each time.” Peter continues their previous conversation, Pepper pleased to see him being so open about it. “It wouldn’t be fair to take advantage of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter, he has more money than he knows what to do with. Trust me - you should take the chance to live debt free.” The timer goes off, and without missing a beat she picks up the pan holder and pulls the tray of lasagna out. She sets it to rest on the counter, the cheese bubbling and oozing in all the right places. “I hope you like Italian.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sets his wine glass down. “Pepper makes the best lasagna. Which you know, because we’ve had you over here for Christmas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you normally eat that at Christmas?” Peter asks, as he takes a seat on one of the barstools that Tony pulls out for him. “You didn’t have to make that tonight!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the contrary.” Tony continues, as Pepper grabs the spring mix from the fridge and starts to assemble a dinner salad. “Tonight’s a special night, Peter. Much like how Christmas is a special night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Pepper just said that you have so much money you don’t know what to do with it. How can Christmas be that exciting, when you can already buy what you want, when you want it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper grabs a pair of tongs, and sees Tony look at her. “Honey? Want to explain to him why Christmas is so special for us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, how it’s a time we celebrate losing your house?” She rolls her eyes again, as she hears Peter gasp. “No, it’s not like that. It’s much worse. You might have been too young to remember, but this idiot here decided to give his address to the world. It was real nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I made it up to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re <em>still</em> making it up to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughs, Pepper and Tony sharing a smile with each other. “You two are so nice. I can’t really understand why you want me here, but I’m not complaining.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t.” She walks around the island, and goes to stand between Peter’s knees, draping one arm over his shoulder as she waits for him to put his hand on her waist. He does, and once it’s there, she steps closer and lowers her head towards his. “We like you, sweetie. And really would like to explore the idea of maybe the three of us sharing something more than a friendship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right. Like, a thruple?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly like that.” Pepper looks over at Tony, who nods his head. She places her fingers along the ridge of his jaw, and carefully guides him to tilt his head back a little. “Would you like that? We know we’re a bit older, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I don’t care. Yes, please.” He stares up at her with a curiosity that makes her underwear get a little wet as she knows he’s willing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony? Do you mind if I kiss him first?” She asks, keeping her eyes locked on his. He doesn’t blink, doesn’t look away, and instead stares right back at her, escalating that dampness in her underwear as she inches her face closer to his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as he says yes-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Yes</em>….” Peter whispers, Pepper dropping her lips onto his for their first kiss. She feels his lips plump up for her, Pepper’s eyes falling closed as she kisses him with a subtle softness. Make him get used to this for the moment. When his lips part as he releases a soft moan, she cups his jaw more as she carefully pushes her tongue into his mouth, tasting the hint of wine lingering on his tongue. She pulls back, a smile on her lips as he stares up at her with a somewhat dazed look in his eyes. “M-More…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The request makes her laugh, nodding her head but stays away as she feels Tony’s breath touch her shoulder. “I think someone wants a turn first.” Her arousal flares as she sees Tony start to kiss Peter, any sense of jealousy disappearing as Peter reaches up for Tony in a way that he didn’t for her, but really - she knows that he’s probably been wanting to kiss him a lot longer than he’s wanted to kiss her. Which she understands. “Boys, if you’re not careful, we might forget to eat dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, darling.” Tony murmurs, the look on his face telling her he’s anything but that. “Seems like Peter is a little needy, isn’t that right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-For you…” Peter doesn’t bother to deny it, which pulls another laugh from her throat. “Sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lays a hand on the center of his back. “No need to be sorry, sweetie. It’s quite alright. But, let’s continue this after we eat, hmm? I don’t want this food to go to waste.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Pepper.” Both men say in unison, which makes her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dishing out the food onto three plates, she sets them down on the dining room table and grabs the bottle of wine. She pours the rest of it into their glasses, then grabs the basket of bread she’d cut up earlier and brings it to the table. “Help yourselves.” She grabs the heel for herself, and picks up her fork. “Peter - what’s your intention tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” He seems to be confused, which makes her give a look to Tony. “Am I missing something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please ask him.” Pepper keeps her eyes on Tony, and sees him wince. “Tony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine!” Tony throws a hand up, then turns to look at Peter. “We are hoping you’ll spend the night tonight. I may have forgotten to ask you about that. I’m sorry. You can go into work late tomorrow. Or hell, take the day off. It doesn’t matter to me. What <em>does</em> matter is that if she convinces you to take my offer to pay off your student debt but wouldn’t do it when I offered it, then I’m going to be convinced you love her more than me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony!” She repeats his name, narrowing her eyes. “That’s not how this works.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m kidding. Peter, it’s a joke.” Tony tries again. “Pete? Are you listening to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking over at their date, she sees that Peter seems to be staring off at the wall. “Oh, no. You’ve broken him. We haven’t even done anything yet!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not broken.” Peter clears his throat, then looks back and forth between herself and Tony. “You’re the ones that are telling me you want me to spend the night. To be in a thruple with you. It’s….It’s a lot to process.” Peter lays both of his hands down on the table. “I didn’t think any of this would be happening tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want it to?” Pepper sees Tony reaching for Peter’s hand, which she doesn’t stop as she knows that if anyone is going to help Peter through this, it will be him. “It’s okay if you don’t. There will be no hard feelings if that’s the case. This is always your choice, Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper nods her head. “We’re both very attracted to you. If you’re not attracted to women, I won’t put up a fight. But I hope that you’ll allow me to get to know you better, because I would really like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I l-like women.” Peter turns to her. “And I like men.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, great.” Tony claps his hands. “There’s a but coming, isn’t there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter opens and closes his mouth a few times, no words coming out. Pepper reaches over and touches his hand. “You can tell us no, Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” He shakes his head, but grasps onto her hand. “I just - you two are so kind to me, and I’m scared.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of what?” Pepper turns to Tony, who is now holding Peter’s other hand, the two of them giving him their full attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Peter tilts his head down, but the grip he has on her hand doesn’t falter. “I guess I’m afraid that you’ll change around me if we do this? I don’t know. I’ve only ever dated one person. I don’t know what this would mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper had expected as much from Peter. “Yes, we’ll change, but not in a bad way. I don’t think.” She looks at Tony, who nods his head. “We’ll have to figure it out, but it’ll be fun. We’ve never done this either, Peter. We’re just as much in the dark about how this will work as you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kind of a relief.” The soft laugh that leaves Peter’s mouth brings a smile to both Tony and Pepper’s faces. “Okay, then yes. I’d like to spend the night here tonight. As for calling out tomorrow, that’s not very responsible, is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good kid, Pete.” Tony jumps in, now allowing Pepper to nod her head in agreement. “You never call out. Hell, you’ve come to work sick and I’ve kicked your ass out because I am <em>not</em> going to get sick because of you. So, if I need to order you to take the day off, I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that! That’s favoritism.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns Peter’s hand over, tracing the lines on his palm with her fingernail, the protests dying on his lips as she distracts him with her touch. “I’m also your boss. So, I’m telling you you’re taking tomorrow off.” She looks into his eyes, and waits for him to nod his head. “We’ll all be staying home tomorrow, if we’re going to do this tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts.” Pepper shakes her head firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Pepper.” Peter nods his head. “Then I won’t go in tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetie?” She turns to look at Tony. “Shall we flip a coin to see who has to clean up the kitchen, while the other takes our guest upstairs?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds fair to me.” Tony looks up. “Hey, Friday? Flip a coin for us, please. Heads I take him upstairs, tails for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I get a say in who I want?” Peter asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” They say in unison, then listen to Peter laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s tails, boss.” Friday’s voice answers after the sound a coin flipping stops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper pulls her hand away from Peter, and then pushes her chair back. “Come on, Peter. Let’s go upstairs.” She holds her hand out to him, happy when he takes it after standing up. “Tony? Put the food in containers, and then set the items soak in the sink. I’ll take care of it later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, m’am.” Tony stands up and gives her a kiss on the lips, then does the same to Peter. “See you in a bit, Pete.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay, Tony.” Pepper smiles as she gives a little tug on his hand, loving how Peter looks after kissing her husband. “A-Are we going up to your bedroom?” He asks, as they start to walk up the stairs. “I’ve never been up here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we are.” She leads him across the penthouse, and towards their bedroom. “I know Tony will agree with me on this, so if you have any concerns about tonight - we can go as slow as you want. If it’s just kissing and cuddling, neither of us will say no. If you prefer to be with Tony first before me? Again, I won’t be offended.” Turning towards him once they’re in the bedroom, she looks down at him and smiles. “Shall we get undressed, and surprise Tony?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, okay.” Peter nods his head, looking around the room. “This is so nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I designed this room myself.” She can see the tips of his ears are starting to turn red. Setting her hands on his wrists, she pulls him towards the bed while keeping her eyes on him. “Peter - you’re nervous right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How, how could you tell?” He repeats the word as Pepper pulls him down onto the bed with her. “It’s a little crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a <em>lot</em> crazy, but you don’t have to be nervous.” Her fingers touch his shirt, and gives the hem a little tug. “May I get you undressed? Or would you rather wait for Tony?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You can.” He nods his head, but the color remains on both his face and his ears. “I’m really sorry, M-Pepper.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs and lays a sweet kiss on his lips. “Please don’t be. You’re doing wonderful, sweetie.” Pulling his shirt up his chest, she marvels at the definition on his stomach. She knows about his abilities, his body enhanced because of it. The shirt comes off easily, and rather than go for his pants, she leans back. “Why don’t you take this off of me?” She requests, smiling as she sees his hands trembling. “Or, I can if you prefer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it.” The determination in his voice would be comical under any other circumstance, but she doesn’t laugh. Pepper nods, and feels his fingers touch the bottom of her blouse and then sits up to help him get up over her head. She wore no bra, and that apparently isn’t something he’s expecting as he stares at her chest in wonder. “Wow.” He comments, his hands inching up, but doesn’t touch her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath catches, waiting for him to make contact with her body, but his hands remain where they’re at. “Peter, go ahead.” She nods her head, and moans softly as his fingers brush against her left nipple, then caresses her right with the same gentle touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-May I kiss them?” The sweetness in his voice sends a little shiver down her spine, Pepper nodding her head as she lays back on the bed, moaning softly as his lips connect to her left nipple. The soft kiss draws a moan from her throat, and then another follows as he gives a little lick to the now stiff nub. She can feel her underwear growing more damp as Peter puts his hand on her other breast, fondling it with his fingers while his lips start to suck on her other nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manicured fingers tangle in his hair as she releases another lengthy moan, Peter’s leg now slotted between her thighs, his body pressing closer to hers with each passing second. “Peter, sweetie…” She moans, pushing herself down on top of his thigh, wanting him to know that what he’s doing is doing wondrous things to her body. She feels his hand touch the button on her pants, whimpering softly as she lifts her hips up, happy to see him becoming more confident as his mouth continues to stay on her nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She puts her own hand on Peter’s pants, and feels him carefully pull away enough so that she can get them off of his body. Once they’re both naked, he returns his leg to be between her thighs, his cock pushing up against the top of her thigh. His mouth has moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the other while his fingers dance with teasing touches on her other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a gorgeous sight.” Tony makes his presence known, Pepper looking over at the door with half-lidded eyes. She expects Peter to stop, but instead he seems to like the comment as his teeth scrape against her nipple, causing her to gasp and lift up off the bed. “Perfect, Peter. She loves to be bitten like that.” Tony strips his shirt off, and walks over to the bed, sitting behind Peter. “You both look <em>stunning</em> right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tony..” Peter’s soft moan has Pepper pushing her thigh up to give his cock a little tease, as she watches her husband place his hands on Peter’s hips. “I-Is this really okay…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Peter.” Tony murmurs, lowering his head to kiss the small of Peter’s back. “It’s perfectly okay. Isn’t it, Pep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is.” She lifts herself up, scooting back on the bed as she helps Peter move closer to her. “Peter, sweetie - what would you like to do?” Cool air from his mouth blows across her wet nipple, her eyes closing as a soft, content sigh leaves her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are my options?” He asks, resting his cheek on her stomach, her fingers now running through his wavy hair. “C-Can I watch the two of you? So I know what you like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can.” Pepper hadn’t thought about Peter wishing to do something like that. “Or, if you want - you can have a little fun with Tony? And I, well….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show him, honey.” Tony has pulled Peter into his arms, the two were beginning to kiss each other with a little bit more heat than she’d shared with him. But she doesn’t mind - she knows that they’re much closer to one another, but come hell or highwater, she’s going to spend more time with him whenever the opportunity presents itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gets up from the bed and goes over to the discreet looking box that anyone coming into the room might think it’s a box to store decorative pillows, when in fact it’s filled with many sorts of toys specifically for the bedroom. She pulls out the device that both her and Tony were thinking of, a strap-on that Tony had built for him that has certain features that a normal strap on wouldn’t. She holds it up, and sees Peter physically shudder hard in Tony’s arms, as a soft chuckle leaves her husband’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Peter nods his head, as Tony spreads his cheeks apart. “B-But then, I want….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh.” Tony touches his lips with his finger, allowing her to get herself situated. “We’ve got plenty of time. Let her show you how good it feels to be fucked by her like this. You can always kiss my cock if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper smirks as she sees Peter drool, no one commenting on it as she knows if she was in his position she’d probably be doing the same. Now that she’s got the strap-on nice and secured, she grabs the bottle of lube from their nightstand and walks over to where her two lovers are. “Tony - why don’t you get him ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we both get him ready? Or, Peter - get on your knees for us.” Tony suggests, as Peter scoots to sit up, and then gets on his knees. “Perfect, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling behind him, Pepper pours a little lube onto Tony’s fingers, and then some onto her own as she watches him reach around to tease Peter’s ass. She hears him gasp, and then moan as Tony’s mouth descends down onto his cock, Pepper holding onto Peter’s hip so that he can’t move. “Let him make you feel good, Peter.” She whispers into his ear, and feels him shake against her chest as Tony’s finger slips inside of him. “Give the control to us. We’re going to make you feel so good, sweetie.” She brushes a kiss to his cheek, then finds his mouth with ease, kissing him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her own fingers find the thick digit of Tony’s fingers pushing in and out of Peter. She slips her finger in between the two, her tongue rolling over Peter’s as she hears Tony working his mouth on their younger lover’s cock. She crooks her finger and finds the little bump she’s looking for, and Peter ends the kiss with a deep moan. “P-Pepper…..T-Tony….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead and come, Peter…” She encourages him, as she prods the tip of her finger against his prostate again. “We’ll make you come again….” She gives it another nudge, and then feels his body start to clamp down around them. Looking over his shoulder, she watches as Tony begins to swallow the load that Peter gives to him, his sweet orgasmic cries making her folds get wetter. “That’s so good, Peter….I’m so proud of you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans his head against her shoulder, his cheeks now flushed with the remnants of his orgasm. “M-May I return the favor…?” Peter’s voice is slightly breathless, but the desire is very clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love for you to, baby…” Tony wipes off his mouth, laying back down. “Honey? Be gentle with him, would you? We can break him later.” She glares, but then laughs as Tony blows her a kiss. “Come here, Peter. Show me what that talented mouth of yours is capable of, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pours some lube onto the device, and then puts her hands on Peter’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart as she watches him lower his head down to Tony’s cock. His hole is nice and open for her, taking her time to tease him with the tip of the strap-on. It’s got a covering on it that Tony developed himself, so it feels more realistic than one of the toys you’d buy at a sex shop, and she knows Peter can tell because he stops midsuck to stop as she gets the tip inside of him. Sliding her hands back up to his hips, she holds him in a loose hold as more of the toy sinks into him, Peter’s moans growing in pitch as she lets him feel the toy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Holy….shit….” Peter moans, as he messily kisses Tony’s cock. “W-Why does that feel….holy shit…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because <em>I</em> made it.” Tony murmurs, pushing his fingers through his hair. “Now, do me a favor and get back to it. Because the sight of Pepper fucking you in turning me on like you wouldn’t fucking believe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper laughs as she pulls her hips back, and then pushes forward again. Both men moan at different pitches, her own clit and cunt being stimulated by the device. Because Tony realizes she needs just as much stimulation as he does, as he’s very kind to remind her whenever she uses this toy on him. She’s careful to not dig her nail into his skin, but then remembers that he probably won’t feel it, or if she causes any bruises that they’ll disappear within hours. And <em>that</em> gets her to move her hips faster, moaning low as she pounds into him, abandoning any restraint she has. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answering muffled moans that come out of Peter lets her know that she’s got him right where she wants him. “T-Tony….” She shudders through an orgasm as she keeps bucking her hips, grinding the toy deep inside of Peter. “M-Make him come…” She reaches down and touches a switch, the toy now vibrating with life as she pushes it in and out of Peter’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony reaches down and touches Peter’s cock. Their younger lover raises his head and lets out an ear-splitting moan, Pepper pushing the toy in just a little bit more and sees Peter’s face as he begins to come again, his body shaking hard as Pepper keeps the toy right up against his prostate, her own body exploding with another orgasm that cascades through her body. She hears Peter whimper, and then his mouth is back on Tony, and she sees her husband’s eyes close. The deep moan that leaves Tony’s mouth as he ejaculates into Peter’s mouth is a sound that travels through her soul, her eyes closing tight as she relishes in how good it feels to be this in tune with both men, her body feeling electrified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, she pulls her hips back and takes the toy out of Peter, who collapses onto the bed with a deep groan, Tony laughing as he pulls him up to be in his arms. “Pepper - what did I say? We weren’t supposed to break him yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles, getting off the bed to take the toy off. She heads to the bathroom with the strap-on, and does a quick cleaning, then leaves it on the counter before heading back into the bedroom, where she sees Peter is curled up against Tony, and looks like he’s sleeping peacefully. “We’re going to seriously have to train him.” Pepper slides under the covers, and gets closer to the two of them. “Because I’m still wanting to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be more than happy to take care of you, honey.” Tony kisses her softly. “But Peter’s a little heavy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll both just have to satisfy me in the morning.” She closes her eyes, resting close to the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will, Pepper.” Peter’s voice drifts up towards them, his face still very much buried against Tony’s neck. Waiting to hear if he’ll say anything else, she isn’t surprised when she hears him snore softly instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her husband looks over at her. “You heard him. Tomorrow, honey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better.” She blows a kiss to him, then touches the top of Peter’s head with her lips to his kiss. Turning over, she falls asleep with a smile on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands touching her vagina wake her up a few hours later, and she sees Peter is wide awake, while Tony appears to be fast asleep. She smiles and nods her head, moaning softly as she feels the tip of his cock start to slip between her folds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Is this okay?” Peter asks, as his chest presses against her back. “D-Do we need to wake up Tony?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, sweetie.” She moans softly as he sinks into her body with a slow thrust. “You’ll have plenty of times when I won’t be around to have fun together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect, Pepper.” Peter kisses his neck, then they stop talking in favor of finding a good rhythm together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winds up riding him, her chest pressed against his as she fucks herself on his cock. She kisses him with wet, loving kisses, moaning into his mouth as she has one, then two orgasms back to back. She feels him start to pull out, forcing her to stop kissing him. “C-Come inside of me, sweetie….It’s safe, I promise…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay….” Peter moans, as he sinks back into her body, the rush of his orgasm hitting her in just the right spot to make her come again with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, who’s going to take care of me?” Tony’s voice has them both looking over at him, Pepper now resting against Peter’s shoulder. “Not that I’m complaining. I am definitely not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of us?” Pepper says, as she pulls herself off of Peter, and moves to kiss her husband as she watches Peter grab the lube. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sinks down onto Tony’s cock, and Pepper kisses him, teasing his nipples for a little, then puts her hand on Peter’s cock. Tony’s hand slips between her folds, and brings her to another orgasm, her hand stroking Peter in a fast rhythm. Soon, the two men are coming together, the three of them all thoroughly satisfied. She doesn’t bother to clean up, and instead tucks her head against Tony’s shoulder and falls fast asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, she sees both Tony and Peter are asleep. Seeing both of them at peace lets her know that yes - this is the right decision. Having Peter in their lives like this now can only mean good things are to come for the three of them. Smiling, she kisses them both, then heads downstairs to prepare coffee for the three of them to enjoy. It’s going to be a nice, lazy day at home and she cannot wait to spend it with the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>